


The Perfect Outfit

by Mikotyzini



Series: One Shot Wonders [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotyzini/pseuds/Mikotyzini
Summary: Blake and Yang get ready for an awards ceremony. Unsurprisingly, they're going to be late.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: One Shot Wonders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672768
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	The Perfect Outfit

Walking into the bedroom, the first thing Yang noticed were the dresses - dozens of dresses covering every inch of the bed like some new type of comforter.

The second thing she noticed were the shoes - every heel they owned having jumped out of the closet and scattered themselves across the floor.

"Uh...Blake?" she called out, scratching her head and glancing towards the closed bathroom door. "Was I trying on clothes in my sleep again?"

She chuckled at what was (hopefully) a joke as the door opened, and Blake walked into the room. The moment Yang laid eyes upon her partner/girlfriend-extraordinaire, it felt like someone squeezed the air right out of her lungs.

Blake looked good. Like...really good. The kind of good that made nothing else matter.

The dress she was wearing was dark purple - so dark it was nearly black unless the light hit it just right. It left her neckline bare - her collarbone looking so, so attractive - before dropping down and teasing just enough cleavage to make Yang's mouth go dry. It then clung to her stomach, her hips, before ending in a moderate flare just above her knees.

She looked absolutely, jaw-droppingly gorgeous.

She also looked displeased - the feeling given away by her furrowed brow and the pair of black heels she tossed onto the floor with the others.

"Sorry, I'm just...trying to find something to wear." Blake waved a hand towards the contents of their closet strewn across the room with a frown set in place. She looked unhappy, but damn did she look hot - so hot that Yang couldn't understand what could possibly be wrong. How could someone look that attractive and be unhappy? If she could look a fraction of that hot on any given day, she'd die happy.

"Uh, but...what's wrong with what you've got on?" she asked, still openly ogling the beautiful girl in front of her. But, as Blake's girlfriend, she was allowed to do that. (And more, but it was probably best not to think about the details of 'and more' at the moment.)

"It doesn't feel...perfect."

"It doesn't need to be perfect when you are," Yang quipped, grinning as she took a step forward with the intent of giving Blake a kiss. Instead, she frowned when she noticed another detail of Blake's outfit she'd missed.

Admittedly, being so swept up in the neckline and cleavage, she hadn't looked much higher than Blake's collarbone. Now that she did, she was a bit confused.

"Why are you wearing your bow?" she asked, gesturing towards the solid black ribbon covering Blake's ears.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen it. It had been hidden in one of their drawers somewhere, but it hadn't seen the light of day in quite some time. The extended absence led Yang to believe that it was gone for good, so for it to show up tonight...

"l thought it'd be a better style choice," Blake answered.

The response was smooth, but too smooth. It was practiced - maybe not out loud, but Blake had anticipated the question and already rehearsed her answer.

Yang used to fall for those responses, but not anymore.

"It's just a bunch of strangers in a big banquet hall." Brow furrowing, she stepped closer and reached out to take Blake's hand in her own. "We go to these events all the time -"

"But this one is different."

"Uh, how? There's gonna be some people talking, and they'll ask us to come up and accept an award or something -"

"This isn't a team thing though...this is your special moment."

At Blake's serious tone, Yang chuckled.

"They're recognizing me for jumping on top of a King T," she said with a shake of her head. "They're basically just encouraging me to be reckless."

"It was five King Taijitus," Blake replied. "And you didn't even have a weapon. You saved those people's lives."

"Eh, you know, right place at the right time!"

"You could've waited for backup -"

"There was no time for that…" Yang gave Blake a look that begged for the subject to be dropped. She didn't like thinking about what could've happened if she hadn't gone for a random jog near the city walls. All she knew was that she was there, and she was able to help, so she did.

"Still," Blake replied, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Yang's lips while letting the topic slide. "It's your moment that you deserve. l don't want to steal any of that attention because of these."

Blake waved towards her ears, which twitched in agreement with the words.

One thing Yang always believed was that if it weren't for those ears, Blake might actually accept that she was beautiful. Instead, it was Yang's task to convince her every single day - a responsibility she took quite seriously. Besides saving the city and all that jazz, it was her most important obligation.

"Blake…" she said, squeezing Blake's hand. "You're beautiful."

When Blake scoffed and tried to turn away, Yang stepped closer and raised her hand to gently touch Blake's cheek - keeping those amber eyes on her.

"You are," she insisted, refusing to let Blake duck around the compliment - not when it was so important for her to hear that being Faunus and beautiful weren't mutually exclusive. "Everything about you is beautiful, and you shouldn't hide it. They want to give me an award or whatever, and I want to walk on stage with my wonderful girlfriend. I want everyone to see how amazing you are."

Yang loved Blake's ears - absolutely adored them. Not only were they so dang adorable, but they broadcasted Blake's emotions as clear as day. Like right now, as those ears swiveled underneath their bow, Yang knew that Blake was both surprised and pleased by the compliments. Which was a promising start.

"If you aren't comfortable going as you," Yang continued. "Then I'm not comfortable accepting an award from them."

"Yang -"

"l don't want to go if you have to hide who you are," she added. "l want them to see the beautiful girl I get to spend my life with! And, selfishly, I want them to be jealous when they see how freaking hot you are."

Stepping away, Yang nodded towards the dress Blake was wearing - and managed to get a smile out of her in the process.

"Please…" Blake said, giving one of Yang's shoulders a playful shove. "Put on any of these dresses and you'll be ten times more attractive than me."

The compliment was incorrect, but Yang still loved that Blake thought she was attractive. It was one of her life goals, after all! Besides saving the city and making sure Blake always knew she was beautiful, of course.

Moving forward, Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's waist and smiled while those thoughtful amber eyes looked up at her. From Blake's eyes and the feeling in the room, she knew she'd almost won this 'argument.' The only thing left to do was put on the finishing touch - say the words Blake couldn't possibly ignore.

"I love you," Yang said, gently gripping Blake's sides for emphasis. "I love you for who you are, and that includes those fuzzy guys up there." Flicking her eyes to Blake's ears and back, Yang smiled when Blake let out a soft sigh.

"It's completely up to you, and I'll support you no matter what," Yang added, even though she knew by now that Blake would never do anything she didn't want to. "But I want you to know that I'm completely in love with the real you - and I think you're most beautiful when you're being yourself."

For a long moment, Blake said nothing while looking at Yang with thoughtful eyes and slightly moving ears. But when she eventually smiled, Yang knew her daily mission was complete.

"I guess we should lose the bow then," Blake whispered, stepping closer and giving Yang a meaningful glance before twitching her ears.

Catching on, Yang's heart thundered in her chest. No matter how many times this had happened in the past, she was always amazed that Blake allowed her to do something so...personal and intimate.

Reaching up, Yang gently untied the ribbon from Blake's ears, smiling at their joyful swivels as they were freed from their unnecessary confinement. Just seeing those fuzzy black ears, back in the light where they belonged, sent a bolt of desire shooting through her.

The moment the ribbon fell away, she dropped it on the floor and kissed Blake, pressing her lips to Blake's in the only way she could think to express how happy that small moment made her.

When Blake returned the kiss, a blaze flared up in Yang's chest, taking over her heart as she wrapped her arms around Blake's waist and pulled her closer. The two of them were pressed together now - only thin lines of fabric separating their skin - as Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's neck and dragged her closer, deepening the kiss at the same instant.

This was Blake's own way of expressing gratitude...for encouraging her to remain true to herself in a world no always made for her. It was a role Yang was more than willing to take, and she was more than willing to accept Blake's thanks.

Opening her mouth as Blake's tongue snaked inside, Yang felt the temperature of her skin rising while her hands roved over Blake's dress, savoring the fabric under her fingertips but craving much more.

Running her hands up Blake's sides and hearing the soft moan slip out, Yang wasted no time moving her hands to Blake's back and unclasping her dress.

"Mm -" Blake got out, briefly separating from the kiss but tilting her head to allow Yang to kiss her neck instead. "We don't - have time -"

"Then we'll make time," Yang murmured against Blake's neck, taking a light bite and smirking when Blake let out another soft moan of pleasure.

When Blake didn't complain about their inevitable delay and instead dropped her hands to run them underneath Yang's shirt, Yang immediately pulled the zipper of the dress all the way down while stepping forward - backing Blake towards the bed as their lips crashed together once more.

Their kisses grew more fervent and passionate - one hardly stopped before the next began, both of them struggling to fit as many as they could into as short a span as possible. Moving the dress off of Blake's shoulders, Yang hardly noticed it crumple to a pile on the floor before Blake stepped backward out of it. Blake then pulled herself lithely onto the bed while Yang crawled right on top of her - neither of them wanting to separate their lips for longer than necessary.

With the dress out of the way, Yang savored the feeling in Blake's soft skin while running her hands over every inch of bare space uncovered. When she ran a hand up Blake's stomach and Blake arched her back into the feeling, Yang finally broke away from Blake's lips and nibbled at her ear.

"I love you," Yang whispered before trailing kisses down Blake's neck, hearing their combined labored breathing while the temperature in the room continued to climb.

Feeling a tug at her shirt, she paused and allowed Blake to pull it over her head before she leaned down to take Blake's lips with her own once more. Blake's fingers ran down her back, lightly scratching in an irresistibly pleasurable way as their kisses continued.

By this point, Yang could hardly remember what led them here - melding together on a pile of discarded dresses. All she knew was that the girl underneath her had captured her heart and then some.

"Yang -" Blake said, finally breaking the kiss and reaching up to tenderly push several strands of hair behind Yang's ear. She could hardly stand the way Blake was looking at her right now - those amber eyes filled with more gratitude and appreciation than she could ever deserve.

"Thank you," Blake whispered, her chest rising and falling with deep breaths while she trailed her fingers down Yang's neck.

At Blake's smile, Yang beamed as happiness and love radiated through her. Leaning down, she pressed one long, loving kiss to Blake's lips before moving to the side.

"Don't thank me yet," Yang whispered, brushing her lips against Blake's ear and smiling at the shudder that ran underneath her fingertips as she ran her hand down Blake's body.

She didn't care much about being called a hero - she helped because she was capable of it - but when it came to Blake...if she could convince Blake to accept her true beauty, even just for one incredible night, it felt like she'd accomplished something truly incredible.

It was just an added benefit that it was really, really enjoyable for her too.


End file.
